


Ahsoka's Gathering

by MMPRPink



Series: There Will Be No Hero in the End, Who Will Rise Above [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: The Gathering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMPRPink/pseuds/MMPRPink
Summary: Anakin Skywalker brings Ahsoka to Ilum for her Gathering and build her first lightsaber.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: There Will Be No Hero in the End, Who Will Rise Above [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311959
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Ahsoka's Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, this is not the long awaited third part of the Displaced arc. That will come soon, but Galaxy-38 Ahsoka's Gathering was itching to get out and has been in my head for quite some time. I really wanted to explore Ahsoka's trip to Ilum.
> 
> I feel it's a little rushed, it might be the weakest of the one-shots, but unlike the others that are between 6-10k words long, this is a digestible ~4k long one-shot. Easy reading XD
> 
> Enjoy! :)

_"Mirror, mirror, what's behind you_

_Save me from the things I've seen_

_I can keep it from the world_

_Why won't you let me hide from me?"_

\- Jeff Williams ft. Casey Lee Williams; _Mirror Mirror_

* * *

Legend:

_Underline/Italics: Time/Date/Scene & Year Change Italics: Thoughts/Words from other characters/Communication via other means; e.g.: comlink, transmission, holo-recording/footage, Force Bonds_

**Bold: Dreams/Nightmares/Flashbacks**

**_Bold/Italics: Force Ghosts speaking/Voices from Force Visions_ **

* * *

Character Profiles:

Ahsoka Tano:

Age: 11 Years

Born: 39 BBY

Planet of Origin: Shili, Expansion Region

Species: Togruta

Affiliation/Position: Jedi Padawan

****

Anakin Skywalker:

Year of Birth: 50 BBY

Age: 22 Years

Planet of Origin: Tatooine, Outer Rim

Species: Human

Affiliation/Position: Jedi Knight, Mentor

Year of Marriage: 31 BBY to Padmé Amidala

* * *

_Year: 28 BBY…_

_Time: 0700 (07:00; Coruscanti Time)…_

_Early Morning…_

Canon: _Pre-Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones/Star Wars: The Clone Wars_

( _Scene: Temple, Ilum, Unknown Regions, Galaxy-38_ )

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker was with his Padawan Learner Ahsoka Tano prepping her for the most important milestone in her life as a Jedi: the construction of one's lightsaber. This tradition is known as the Gathering, a personal quest to find your Kyber Crystal. Anakin remembers when he went on his Gathering with his own Master Obi-wan Kenobi. The temple on Ilum not only tests your resolve but if you are brave enough to conquer your own fears. It can be terrifying, venturing through a vast ice cavern, with the dreadful fear of getting lost, starving and freezing to death. The Jedi couldn't help but be proud of how far Ahsoka had come in the past three years, it was only last year, 29 BBY since he and his secret wife Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo adopted her. Ahsoka was abandoned by her tribe and parents at four years old, merely because she was Force-sensitive, she was believed to be cursed and an omen of doom, that's what her tribe called her. She survived in the wild of Shili's cruel grasslands for four years, killed an Akul at six, only to be captured by pirates at eight years old. His daughter was about to be sold to some sleemo from Nar Shaddaa, Hutt Space, he ran a fighting ring and she was close to being bought for fifty-thousand credits. The Togruta at eight years of age was so close to spending the rest of life enslaved as a fighter for the thrill of others making money off her victories. Anakin was lucky to escape slavery as a child, he was born in Tatooine, at three years old, his parents gave the Jedi their blessing to take him and have a better life. He never found out what happened to them, were they free? The only connection he has to them is a little wooden sculpture of a Krayt Dragon. Anyways, well knowing Ahsoka was past the permitted age, Anakin, Plo Koon and Shaak Ti argued tooth and nail to allow the little Togruta entry. The other members of the Council, bar Obi-wan, wanted to cast her out! It wasn't until the Force told him to take her on and he wasn't long knighted himself, but Ahsoka was destined to be his Padawan, not any of the Youngling Initiates already in the temple. Having a Padawan as young as Ahsoka had its own challenges, in turn, those challenges taught him to grow up too. It took some time for his Little Akul, his Snips to trust him, to see that he wasn't going to hurt her or abandon her. Her mental shield didn't help either, it's as strong as Mandalorian Iron and Skywalker can't blame her for such a powerful shield. She was protecting herself and protecting others from her. Eventually, she learned to trust him, in 29 BBY, he introduced her to Padmé and the Togruta clung to her in an instant. They adopted her and both of them taught Ahsoka she is safe and will be loved, the adoption was done in secret, it falls under attachment; in the end, his daughter was delighted to have parents. Mid-29 BBY, she was introduced to Senator Sheev Palpatine, he was also a fellow citizen of Naboo and more or less Padmé's mentor in politics. While his Padawan was a little nervous around him, she also warmed up to him after feeling he wasn't a threat, but a kindly politician who cares for the people of the Galactic Republic.

Going out of his train of thought, Anakin packed the last ration they needed. Professor Huyang, a droid was piloting the ship. He's a fountain of knowledge retained in his memory core, all the Jedi before them who went on their Gathering, even Anakin's Gathering was recorded. Ahsoka's will be next to be added and Skywalker couldn't be more proud and his daughter is excited then to show her mom her new lightsaber. Now, Padmé will have to set some ground rules about weapons in the apartment, they don't want to make Captain Typho jumpy. The little Togruta was busy cleaning her astromech he gifted her for her tenth birthday, his name is R7-A7. Skywalker has his own trustworthy droid R2-D2, he was a gift from his wife after he gave Padmé C-3PO. The human cyborg relation was his pet project in the temple and an excellent translator too. Shortly, Huyang's voice rang through the ship's comms, saying they're nearly out of hyperspace. Ilum is fast approaching, Ahsoka's time is near, to find her Kyber Crystal and build her lightsaber. Ilum is the closest to the Unknown Regions they'll ever get. Anakin knows Ahsoka is ready for this, she spent three years preparing. It is time. The duo sensed the ship coming out of hyperspace, then Huyang landing the ship in the open clearing. He and R7 opted to stay on the ship while Anakin and Ahsoka exited down the ramp dressed in gear to protect them, from the cold. If there was one thing Anakin took note of from Master Ti, Togrutas hate the cold with a vengeance. Thank the Force there was no blizzard, so it will be an easy walk to the Ilum Temple, where the crystal caves are located inside behind a wall of ice which can only be melted by properly aligning the light crystal to a beam of sunlight. It was a twenty-minute walk at best, but the time passed quickly with Skyguy and Snips talking, laughing and Ahsoka boasting she'll have a cooler lightsaber than her dad. Anakin wondered what colour crystal she'll get, maybe blue like himself and Obi-wan, he couldn't see Ahsoka with green. There is yellow too, but that is reserved for the Temple Guard, orange too, Plo Koon has that sabre, but he built another one with the classic blue Kyber Crystal. Skywalker never understood why Plo Koon refuses to lift his orange lightsaber again, Yaddle is another wielder of the orange sabre too.

They both stopped after setting their gaze on the entrance of the temple, the door shut obviously. Anakin instructed Ahsoka to reach out in the Force with him to open the doorway, both closing their eyes and focusing on the connection to the Force to unlock the door. A few minutes passed and the door finally creaked open, two doors parting ways, allowing them entry. The two Jedi entered the main area, with the entrance to the crystal caves sealed behind a giant wall of thick ice. The device in the middle swivels around which the cable of the ice crystal in the middle is attached to. Knight Skywalker told his daughter to stay put after he used a Force Push to realign the crystal, the swivel device smacking with a loud bang. Next, with a Force enhanced jump, Anakin leapt up to the ledge where another magnifying light mirror sat, perfectly in line with the crystal. With a Force Pull, he called for the cable to the cover blocking the light to pass through. His smile fell when he noticed the light beam wasn't in line with the crystal, he Force Pushed it the wrong way. Is his age catching up? He's only twenty-two!

"Um… nothing is happening, dad!" Ahsoka called our below. Oh, this is embarrassing.

"Sorry, Snips! Uh… Force Pull the crystal towards you please!" He could sense her rolling her eyes through their Force bond. She got that off Padmé! And maybe himself, he admits to rolling his eyes too. Another loud bang, the crystal was correctly aligned, the light beam from where Anakin was standing shone through the light crystal, the concentrated beam now focused and melting the ice wall. Once the ice wall fully melted, Anakin jumped down to join Ahsoka and give her one last piece of advice. "You will be tested, Ahsoka. The crystal caves could have you facing your fears or show you something of the future. You must stand tall and prove your worth to your crystal, for it chooses you.",

"Dad, you're not… you're not coming with me?" His heart tightened, Anakin knows being alone is Ahsoka's greatest fear. She fears being abandoned again and he forever curses her parents for inflicting that upon her, Master Ti even disregards Ahsoka's parents. The Jedi Master is actually Ahsoka's aunt, but himself and Plo are sworn to secrecy, it's not their place to tell her. If the Order changes its ways if ever, Shaak will come forward and tell Ahsoka herself. Anakin knelt down to meet his daughter at eye level, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No. I cannot follow. This is your journey, your quest, Little Akul. I cannot interfere." The Knight positioned himself on the floor in his usual meditative stance. "Do not fear, for fear is a path to the Dark Side. I will be here, waiting for you. I will never leave you, Ahsoka. It is a promise I will carry. Remember your lessons and let the Force guide you. You are ready." Anakin gave Ahsoka a supportive smile and she returned the gesture. Ahsoka faced the entrance of the crystal caves, taking a deep breath and confidently made her way inside. Once she was deep inside, Anakin said one last word: "May the Force be with you, always."

_Inside the Crystal Caves…_

_"I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me."_ Ahsoka cited in her head on repeat as she hugged herself to keep warm. Togrutas hate the cold and the caves are freezing, if somehow colder than the icy environment outside. She repeated the mantra in her mind again. _"I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me."_ She has to find her crystal, the crystal chooses her and so far, no crystal has called out. What if one doesn't call out to her? Was she never meant to be a Jedi? She always told she was too emotional, too open with her emotions. Ahsoka has verbally lashed out at Jedi Masters, her teachers before, got her fair share of being bullied by her peers in class. When they found out she couldn't read and write, the other Youngling Initiates and Padawans mocked her. She was called many things, feral, animal, thief. They don't understand what she went through to survive, sure she may have acted feral on some occasions, but that was defence, she is no animal. Ahsoka isn't an animal, she is a survivor. She'd like to see them try and survive the grasslands of Shili. Could they survive and kill an Akul at six years old? A large vicious orange-furred sabre-toothed feline with enough physical power to ravage a village and kill the inhabitants. Those Younglings and Padawans would run in fear at the sight of one. Life in the temple wasn't as easy as Ahsoka thought it would be, she was more at home with her parents, with mom and dad on 500 Republica. The first time she tasted a home-cooked meal, the Togruta child couldn't eat it quick enough, making her parents laugh a little. Padmé always sighed whenever she watched herself and Anakin eat, they both had the appetite of a bantha, so she always had to make a little extra. They couldn't risk taking that food back to the temple unless they give the excuse it was take-out they ordered. It felt strange for a hunter like her to not worry about looking for her next meal, the Akul she killed lasted her for three weeks.

Ahsoka stopped when she came to a cliff face, looks like she has to climb now. Finding areas of the wall she can grip, Tano thanks her four years in the wilderness, scaling the wall was easy. Then she started hearing things.

 **_"MERCY!"_** ,

 **_"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"_** ,

 **_"Wha- WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?"_** The last voice sounded familiar. Why? It sounds like the man who almost sold her to that buyer from Nar Shaddaa. There was sounds of blaster fire, a lightsaber swinging, people screaming. Who would go out their way to kill the pirate gang who kidnapped her? Anakin, perhaps? He shared her anger at the pirates, shares her anger about slavery. Slavery should have been abolished by the bill passed through the Senate, but it seems to hold no authority in the Outer Rim or Hutt Space. Since her rescue, Ahsoka secretly vowed she will hunt them down, maybe Anakin joins her. It would be one less pirate gang in the galaxy fuelling the slave trade. Her price bears on her like a mark or a branding, the degrading feeling of being treated as an object than a sentient being. Fifty-thousand credits, that is how much she was worth, that buyer was willing to splash out fifty-thousand for her. If Anakin, Plo and Shaak didn't stop the payment, she was to be nothing but a killing machine, a piece of entertainment to be betted on and make others richer. A gladiator to fight to the death, her price would be higher for a Force-sensitive and she would have certainly used it as a tool to survive. Finally reaching the top, Ahsoka saw something shine in the distance. Was that her Kyber Crystal!? She heard a hum from it, it's calling out to her! That's her crystal! She just has to reach it! This was easier than she thought and she expected something much more frightening. Perhaps the stories she heard from other Younglings were exaggerated? That's not to say the caves are huge. It will be a bit of a walk or finding ways to reach her crystal.

_"I can do this. If dad believes in me, so does mom, I can believe in myself!"_

_One Hour Later…_

_Time: 1100 (11:00; Coruscanti Time)…_

The walk to the location of her crystal took a little longer than she thought. The Force has an odd sense of humour, forcing her to find other ways of access after some areas caved in and nearly crushing her. Is the cave suddenly trying to kill her now? Finding herself in a circular cavern, the calling from her Kyber Crystal suddenly stopped. Was she tricked? Maybe that wasn't her crystal. Are the caves playing mind games on her too? Maybe it is trying to kill her and that is a terrifying thought. If her crystal stopped calling for her, then she was never meant to be a Jedi. Anakin will have to send her to the AgriCorps! She doesn't want to go there and be stuck doing boring farmer stuff! To her hunter's pride, it's humiliating. There was no other exit in the cavern other than the one she entered, it was just her, a cavern and a dead end. Looking closer, there was something odd about this ' _dead-end_ '. It looked as if it gave off a reflection or there was a shine to it. Stepping closer, Ahsoka could vaguely make out her reflection, but… it wasn't a reflection, it looked more like a shadow. Since when do reflective surfaces give off shadows? Is that her shadow? Cautiously approaching, the strangest thing happened, her shadow was… shifting? It took a form, a tall silhouette, spikes? Horns? They must be montrals. A Togruta? Is that her shadow? Strange. Next, there was breathing, but not natural, it was aided by a respirator. None of this is making sense. What is the cave trying to tell her? That can't be her shadow, it seems like it is trying to tell her something, but what exactly?

Ahsoka lifted her left arm to touch the reflective surface, then… the shadow grabbed her arm. It was solid! It was real! It just… phased through the surface! How!? That's not possible! The Padawan tried to fight back, loosen herself from the grip of this shadow, but it was no use. It was like steel and it actually hurt! That is no doubt going to leave a bruise.

 ** _"Your future is cloaked in shadows, Ahsoka Tano."_** The voice wasn't even natural either. It was like a machine. How did it know her name? What does it mean by her ' _future is cloaked in shadows_ '?

"NO! LET ME GO!" Ahsoka cried, fear emanating through her voice and panic as her fight or flight instincts kicked in. Her instincts to survive. "DAD! HELP ME!",

 ** _"Yes."_** It hissed, the grip becoming even tighter and feeling like it is on the verge of breaking her humerus bone in her arm. **_"Let the fear consume you. The fear that will drown you, when you lose the one you love!"_** What is it talking about? Does it mean she's going to lose her parents? Anakin and Padmé!? No! She can't lose them! They promised to never leave her! Before Ahsoka could attempt once more to pull away as the reflective surface became entirely pitch black, obscuring the tall shadow figure, leaving only the arm gripping her. It looks more like a shadow tendril now, another one latched onto her right arm, the third wrapping around her torso and pulled her in, into the darkness. The all-consuming darkness, threatening to drown her.

CRASH!

It was like glass breaking. The Togruta Padawan lifted herself off the icy cave floor with a groan, holding the side of her head. She blinked once or twice, she's further in the cavern! Looking behind, she saw the circular chamber she was standing in. What sort of… illusion was that? What was it trying to tell her? Ahsoka couldn't understand, but she'd rather not, she doesn't want to think about it. It was frightening. What was that shadow? Why did it look like a Togruta? Why did it sound like a machine? Was it a Togruta cyborg? Then the calling from her Kyber Crystal was heard again, it is down this corridor. Pulling herself up, Tano made her way through and found herself in another cavern, her Kyber Crystal sitting ajar within a wall. Finally, she just has to grab it and leave this place. Walking up, the Force didn't call out for a warning. The ground beneath her collapsed in on itself and she fell into the icy waters below, the freezing cold temperature shocking her body, soaking through her clothes. Ahsoka was in such shock as she desperately clawed the water to swim back up to the surface, but it felt like she going nowhere. Ahsoka Tano was going to die in these caves, drown in the icy water, forgotten. She has failed. The cold shock took over her, her muscles ceased to function. A few seconds later, mentally saying goodbye to her mom and dad, standing above at the surface was a figure cloaked in black. Again? What now? The stranger's arm reached down, through the water, undeterred by the coldness. It was real. While the figure was hooded, couldn't see his eyes but their mouth, it spoke.

 ** _"Trust me."_** It was the voice of an old man, but his tone… it was genuine and caring. Ahsoka could trust him. With renewed energy, Ahsoka grabbed the black-clad figure's hand and with impressive strength, he pulled her up out of the cold water threatening to freeze her. After feeling the hard surface, which was welcoming, Ahsoka coughed, coughing up water that was trapped in her lungs. Getting her senses together, she was about to thank the man who saved her life, but he was nowhere to be seen. Weird. Hugging herself, feeling cold, breathing slightly difficult; the Padawan slowly walked to her crystal, no bigger than her baby finger and took it out of the wall. It was colourless, but it was real, it was her crystal and it hummed in content, finding its owner. She did it, she succeeded, now to get out of this Force forsaken place. The sooner they get back to the ship, the sooner they can leave and she can warm up. Ahsoka's eyes caught the exit, it should lead back to the entrance of the crystal caves.

_Sometime Later…_

_Time: 1215 (12:15; Coruscanti Time)…_

_Mid-day…_

Anakin Skywalker was still meditating as he waited for his daughter to return. There was a momentary time he winced, sensing Ahsoka's fear of something. A part of him wanted to run inside and locate his daughter, protect her, but he couldn't. He couldn't interfere with her journey, it would be a violation of her personal quest. Whatever happened, he prayed to the Force she rose above it. Then he sensed Ahsoka's Force signature, she's coming. She did it! She found her crystal! Pulling himself out of meditation, Anakin opened his eyes and saw his Little Akul stumble out. Stumble? He jumped onto his feet, running to his daughter, he caught her before she fell. Force, she was freezing! Wet too, did she fall into the ice-cold waters? The Togurta clutched an item in her hand tightly, it must be her crystal. First things first, he has to get warm. The last thing he needs is Snips coming down with a cold, a fever or even hypothermia. Padmé would kill him. Lifting Ahsoka into his arms, he called for the backpack, slinging it onto his shoulder and ran out of the temple to get back to the ship.

_Four Hours Later…_

_Time: 1645 (16:45; Coruscanti Time)…_

_Afternoon…_

( _Scene: Ahsoka's Quarters, Ship, Hyperspace Lane En Route to Coruscant, Galaxy-38_ )

Ahsoka's eyes snapped open with a gasp as she shot up, finding herself back in her quarters of the ship, R7 beside her. She was in her bunk with a warm blanket covering her. How did she get back here? The Padawan remembers stumbling out of the cave freezing and blacking out. She heard the door open with a hiss, her father stepping in with what appears to be a steaming bowl of soup in hand. She smiled seeing Anakin as he placed the bowl with a spoon beside her.

"You should eat that while it's hot. Huyang made it, said it's great for young Jedi with a cold and borderline hypothermia." He said, taking a seat to sit in front of her. Her dad probably didn't want to take any comfort she has. "Want to tell me what happened in the crystal caves?" Can she tell him what she saw? The vision or illusion of being pulled into darkness? Did it really mean something?

 _"Your future is cloaked in shadows."_ She wouldn't fall to the Dark Side, she would never do that! Ahsoka would never turn and become a Sith! But would she to save her parents? No! She would never embrace the Dark Side.

"Just visions of my past. The pirates, the buyer from Nar Shaddaa." She lied, "I was able to face them.",

"Well done, Padawan mine." Smiled Anakin, his blue eyes full of love and care. He then turned seeing his daughter's colourless Kyber Crystal. "Eat up your soup and if you are well enough, you can forge your sabre.",

"Yes!" Ahsoka squealed excitedly, as R7 shared his excitement too, bouncing left to right with high-pitched chirps. Anakin chuckled a little, watching his daughter eat the soup. He got up from his seat to give Ahsoka some time to rest, she'll recover in no time. If anything, Ahsoka is a tough little Padawan and will make a fine Jedi Knight, maybe even take a Padawan of her own.

_Ninety Minutes Later…_

_Time: 1800 (18:00; Coruscanti Time)…_

_Evening…_

( _Scene: Lightsaber Construction Room, Ship, Hyperspace Lane En Route to Coruscant, Galaxy-38_ )

Anakin and Ahsoka sat in the middle of the floor, with the parts of her lightsaber and the Kyber Crystal between them. Ahsoka was meditative trance as she connected herself with the crystal that has bonded to her and the individual parts that make up her sabre. Skywalker began speaking to Ahsoka.

"The crystal is the heart of the blade." He started, as the Kyber Crystal began to levitate from the floor. "The heart is the crystal of the Jedi." More pieces started to move, slotting themselves into place and encasing the crystal. "The Jedi is the crystal of the Force. The Force is the blade of the heart." More and more of the lightsaber parts began to intrinsically slide into one another, pieces of a puzzle, locking securely into place. "All are intertwined. The crystal, the blade, the Jedi." The outer casing slid over the inner workings of the lightsaber, shining silver, highly polished. "You are one." Anakin finished, as the completed lightsaber slowly dropped into Ahsoka's hand, as she brought herself out meditation. Ahsoka has finished her lightsaber, it is complete! And her face beamed a wide smile. Her own lightsaber! She decided to activate it. Snap hiss! Her head tilted.

"Huh?" Mused her father, "Green. Not what I expected. I thought you'd take after your dad.",

"You're just jealous I took a colour after Great Great Grand Master Qui-gon!" She snarked, before her face dropping in realising what she said. Her sabre deactivated. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." To Anakin and Obi-wan, it has been four years since Qui-gon's passing at the hands of a Sith Apprentice named Darth Maul. He's dead now, slain by the co-work of Knight Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, who was a Padawan at the time during the blockade of Naboo.

"It's alright, Little Akul. Just don't repeat that in front of your Grand Master. He still mourns for Qui-gon. I wish you got to meet him. He was an interesting Jedi." Laughed Anakin,

"In what way?" Soka asked curiously,

"Let's just say he would get much amusement from you bashing heads with the Council." The two of them broke into laughter. "I'm proud of you, Little Soka. You've come a long way.",

"Hey! Little Soka is exclusive to Uncle Plo Plo only!" The Togruta playfully pouted. Anakin feigned a sigh as his daughter chuckled at him. It doesn't surprise Anakin she would see Master Plo as a grandfather or an uncle figure.

"Fine! I still hold rights to Little Akul and Snips!",

"You got that right, Skyguy!"

More laughter from them both. It was all fun and games as the years went by when the Clone Wars struck until it was too late for Ahsoka to realise, how true her visions in the crystal caves truly were. Her future was certainly cloaked in shadows.

Cloaked in shadows for eternity.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> That's Ahsoka's Gathering. I know it didn't feel the most exciting, but I'm going to assume a lot of you got the foreshadowing and some references/Easter eggs to Respawn Entertainment's recent game release _Star Wars: Jedi Fallen Order_ , hence my mention of the light crystal. So I deviated from what Dave Filoni showed us in the animated show.
> 
> The mirror scene, is a reference to the mirror vision from the Bogono Zeffo Vault after you retrieve the Astrium from Dathomir. Ahsoka being pulled into the mirror after becoming shrouded in darkness, is a metaphor and foreshadow when she does fall to the Dark Side.
> 
> You don't have to guess who the black-hooded figure was that Ahsoka accepted help from, since you know in the series, what that led to XD
> 
> Hope you liked it. I promise, Displaced Part 3 is coming, which is why I'm not placing this one-shot with _The Untold Stories_ , even though it would be a part of it. Again, this was itching to get out XD


End file.
